MAS: Seddie
by Sakuyu
Summary: I Got tagged by LittleMissPriss and am VERY angry about it. MAS stands for Massivley Annoying Songfic. enjoy it. it won't be happening again soon.Rated T for safety.


Author's note: Darn it to hell

**Author's note: Darn it to hell . I was tagged by LittleMissPriss. Well my iPod's New so I don't have a lot of songs, and I have the most RANDOM selection of songs in here. **

**My 5: Heartsong'sFanfiction; Sk8erGal1208; LieutenantYuzuki; Nature9000; LilyKiera6**

**  
PS: I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE BEEN TAGGED ALREADY **

_Life is like a Boat - Rie Fu_

Freddie was sitting in his living room, blogging when he heard crying from outside.

He walked outside to see what was happening to see Sam, curled up in the fetal position on the floor Crying.

"What's Wrong, Sam?" He said picking up her arm. He was shocked at the number of cuts and bruises on it.

"Carly…she…she…" She said sobbing.

"What did Carly do!" Freddie said angrily.

"Nothing. We had a fight, because she saw my arm. We screamed at each other. I told her to mind her own business. It's just…Nobody Gets me Freddie." She said managing to say all that without sobbing.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm here." He said holding her tightly.

**A/N: Meh…It was hard coming up for this song. Next!**

_Piece of me – Britney Spears_

Freddie was backed into a corner. He began whimpering as Valerie, put her arms around him. He resisted, when suddenly a Scream was heard in the background.

'Get your filthy hands off him!" Sam said.

"Sam!" Freddie screamed with hope in his eyes.

"Get away from me you freak!" Valerie said, trying to punch Sam. Sam just grabbed her fist and twisted her arm, making Valerie beg for mercy.

"Do you still want a Piece of me?" Sam said smirking.

Valerie was in too much pain to answer. Sam just let her fist go and ran to Freddie.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed when she saw him. She pulled him into a kiss and smiled.

"You're a wimp, you know that?" She said smiling.

"You're me guardian, did you know that?" He said chuckling.

**A/N: Again Meh. I'm getting the hardest songs, really!**

_Black Horse and the Cherry Tree – KT Tunstall_

"Are car just broke!" Sam screamed in fury.

Freddie grabbed her and hugged her. "Chillax, Sam. Everything will be fine. Let's go down the road. I saw a farm somewhere down there.

"Fine. But let's hurry!" She screamed. Freddie sighed.

-20 Minutes Later-

"Where is this farm you saw!" Sam screamed. It was too hot for this.

"OK, look. You see that Cherry Tree over there? Go sit by it. I'll come back for you." Freddie told Sam.

"Fine. But Hurry back." She said angrily.

"I Will." Freddie said, sighing in relief.

-5 Minutes Later-

"I finally reached this Stupid cherry Tree. Some Shade, finally!" She screamed, running under the tree.

"Ahh. THIS is what I needed." She said calmly.

"Hey little lady. Why don't you ditch that pony, and get a ride with a real stallion?" Someone said behind her.

"Listen bub I'm taken." She screamed and looked behind her. He wasn't kidding. He was a big black horse.

"Marry Me!" It said.

"Sorry. My heart's taken." She said laughing.

**A/N: God that was funny, but overall very bad. WHY IS MY iPOD BEING SO MEAN TO ME!**

_Catch You, Catch Me – Cardcaptor Sakura opening 1_

A small 9 year old girl, smiled as she sat behind the tree. She giggled. That's what gave her away.

"I got you!" A Little brown haired boy said behind her.

"Catch Me if you can!" She screamed, running off.

The boy ran after her for about 10 minutes before being caught.

"Caught you!" The boy said grabbing her. Te rolled around for a bit, before finally landing on top of each other.

"I like you…" The girl said to the boy.

"I like you too…" He said.

**A/N: Doesn't that just warm your heart? The song is a tad bit different but more or less the same purpose.**

_The World – Death note 1__st__ opening_

Sam screamed in agony. She wept, harder then the rain itself. She remembered the promise he made, the day they married.

"_I'll give you world with shining light…"_

He managed to live up to that promise. Crime rate in Seattle has plummeted to only 3. But that didn't save him from the inevitable.

"_He is the broken messiah! Destroy his body, devour his soul!" people around The Man chanted._

"_Don't do this!" He screamed. Sam was forced to watch as she was tied up._

_The man screamed as he felt his limbs being ripped apart. Sam watched in anguish. She cried her eyes out. Finally she passed out, though from the police report she knew what had happen._

"I Love you…Freddie" She said, finally controlling her tears.

**A/N: If you don't get it, Freddie was the Police Chief. He was captured by evil covenant members who believed him to be an evil messiah (messenger). **

_Harumonia – Naruto Ending 2_

"Freddie! Can you here me!" the woman standing next to him screamed.

Freddie was in tears. His Fiancé, had just run off, with his best friend. Freddie had consumed too much alcohol. He was on the verge of passing out.

"Freddie Stay with me here! Come on!" She said slapping him.

"What! I'm awake Sam!" He said shaking his head.

"Stop Drinking! So your fiancé ran off! So? The sky is limitless and blue,

The sea is endlessly large! There's someone else out there for you!" Sam screamed. Suddenly Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson walked into the room.

"See! You don't have to look around now, because everyone is in these hands!" She said as they ran over to Freddie. They all grabbed his hand showing their support.

"Thanks Guys…"He said smiling.

**A/N: I Love this Song. So calm and peaceful. Anyway, only 4 more AGONIZING stories to go….let get this over with.**

_Come – Inuyasha 7__th__ Ending_

Carly slept quietly, her head resting on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie smiled, hiding the pain he has inside.

"_I don't like her… our plan isn't working, yet Carly insists we keep it up!" He said screaming on the inside._

Suddenly Sam walked in the room, eating some Cheetos.

"Hey Dork." She said and sat down next to him.

"Sam…can I talk to you…about something?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Shoot." She said eating her food.

He looked into her eyes. She looked back.

"_Oh my god…Freddie…" _She said to herself.

"Come here…" She said. He scooted over to her. As he moved, Carly placed her head on the couch.

He rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled.

"I'll be with you?" He said to her.

"I'll be with you." She said smiling.

**A/N: IM Getting real tired of this…3 more songs…3 more songs…**

_Gotta Go Fast – Sonic X Opening Song_

"I'm gonna beat you Sam!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran as fast as I could. _"Faster…Faster!" "_I screamed to myself, going faster and faster. Sam ran close behind.

"I WON'T LOSE!" She screamed as she began to pull.

"_I haven't even blinked. I haven't even thought! I have to go Faster!"_ I screamed to myself again, for motivation.

Sam pulled ahead. Later, Slowdork." She said running past me

"NO!" He screamed out. Suddenly I began going faster and faster. I was motivated. I finally touched the wall.

"YES! I DID IT!" I screamed out, happily.

"Yeah, you did punk. Now YOU get 5. Whoopee…" She said angrily.

"Sore Loser." I Said happily.

"I'll accept that one insult. For 5." She said. "That means I Keep my money. " She said smugly.

"Oh Come on Sam!" He screamed out.

"Sorry…But you insulted me…" She said. She ran off into the sunset, with Freddie quickly chasing behind her.

**A/N: Yes I Have the Sonic X theme on my iPod. I Like anime songs! That's what most of my iPod is (I Found a Site that has the English version of most lyrics, which is how I manage to write these one-shot…)**

_Fly Me To The Moon – Evangelion Version_

"Where do you want to go Sam?" The Little boy said smiling, in his toy plane.

"You know what? Let's go to the moon!" The Blonde girl said smiling.

"Yeah! Let's Play with the Stars! That'll be fun!" He said smiling. He put his toy plane into 'Drive' and he began moving it around, as the blonde girl pretended to play with the stars.

"Now Lets Go to Jupiter! Or Mars!" She screamed smiling.

"Sure. It's Spring, so it has nice weather!" He said moving around again. The girl giggled.

**A/N:I Love writing about Little Freddie and Little Sam. Its Adorable. Now 1 More song to go.**

_Miley Cyrus – See You Again_

_Flashback_

"_hey Sam. What's Up?" He said smiling._

"_The Ceiling." She said stupidly._

"_Sam is still Sam I Can tell._

"_Yup. I'll say. Anyway good to see you again Freddie!" She said smiling._

"_Later Carly! Later Sam!" he screamed out getting into his car. He left and Sam was dazed._

"_He's Cute…" She said in a daze._

"_Did you just call Freddie Cute?" Carly said questioningly._

"_What! No!" Sam said in her defense, blushing._

"_OK. If you say so…" She said._

_-Later that night-_

"_Sam, Honey! It's for you!" Her mom called form below._

"_Coming mom!" Sam said, quickly running downstairs._

"_Hello?" She said, normally._

"_Hey Sam. What are you doing Friday?" He said casually. Her heart melted at his voice._

"_Nothing…"She said hopefully._

"_Wanna go see a movie…you know…just you…and me?" He said nervously._

"_OF COURSE!" She said a bit too quickly_

"_OK Sam. Cya Friday." He said, before hanging up._

_End Flashback_

"So Your seeing him Friday?" Carly asked the next day.

"Yup." Sam said triumphantly.

"I Knew you 2 would end up together some day!" She screamed in joy.

"I Can't Wait to see him again! And I'll redeem myself for being such an idiot, yesterday."

"Let's Hope So."

**A/N:FINALLY! IM DONE!! Damn it. This is your Fault LMP!. This was so annoying. And About my songs. My iPod is new, and I don't listen to much besides theme songs. Of course I listen to regular songs, but mostly Theme Songs form shows. And my iPod Is very random, since it has JPOP, JROCK, POP, and Rock. And Yes you discovered the horrid secret. I Listen to some bubblegum pop. But Not a lot! Just like 5 or 6 songs! I SWEAR!**


End file.
